


OsaSuna Pregnancy

by daisies322



Series: Haikyuu! Mpreg Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisies322/pseuds/daisies322
Summary: Osamu and Suna Pregnancy... Read to find out. Stay Tuned.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu! Mpreg Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	OsaSuna Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).



> ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.
> 
> -sorry for grammar mistakes-  
> -if have any suggestions please send-
> 
> A/N: I was sick for a couple days and a new addition has came into my family! Thank you guys for the support and baring with me right now! I love you guys, honestly!! *hugs*
> 
> Lady J thank you!!! Honestly, for EVERYTHING!!!

_~A couple of hours after the reveal that Oikawa was pregnant. Suna has gone to Osamu’s house._

Suna sighed as he laid on the floor. Osamu looked down, “What’s wrong?” Suna then sat up and looked at Osamu, “Nothing, just thinking.” Osamu laid back on the bed, “Well, you have a tendency of doing that a lot,” he said, patting the spot on the bed motioning for Suna to come sit. “Yeah, I do.” Suna said making his way on the bed. “Yeah…” Osamu said, getting closer to Suna’s face, “Let’s change that, huh?” 

Suna giggled as he pressed his forehead against Osamu’s, “Mhm, let's change that.” They started making out, but it was a passionate kiss. Things started heating up a bit,then Suna pulled away, “No.” He said glaring at Osamu. Osamu started whining, “Why do you do this to me?” Suna rolled over and grabbed his phone, “Because your brother is in the next room.” Osamu then turned over to look at Suna, “Sooo, it doesn’t matter, we can just be quiet.” “Nope” Osamu sighed and wrapped his arms around Suna’s waist, “Fine, at least lay done with me.” “Okay, but that’s it” Suna said, laying down. 

They were looking at each other face to face laying down. It’s quiet,but the comfortable quiet. Suna then breaks the silence with a question, “Y’know I’ve been thinking, do you want kids?” Osamu then broke eye contact with Suna and sat up against the headboard, “No-” 

Suna Pov

Well looks like I have my answer. “Well Okay” He then looked at me looking for some sort of facial reaction, but I’ve already mastered not making any expression. “You didn’t let me finish,” he said with a sigh. “Just not right now ,okay?” “Mhm” He then cupped my face, “We have to get our shit together, and I don’t know if I’m ready.” “Ok, it’s fine, I just asked.” Honestly it wasn’t fine, but I don’t wanna ruin our relationship. I even stopped smoking for this shit, ugh. 

He then began kissing my neck. “Osamu, what are you doing?” He then stopped for a second, “I’m making you feel better.” This dude. “Samu’ I’m not mad.” I said trying to push him away. “Well, I got a boner, so can you help?” He said with a sly smile. Y’know who would take up on that offer. “Yeah-” I was cut off by him placing a rough kiss on my lips. “Hmm Samu’.” He hit me in spots behind my ear that I didn’t even know I had. Holy shit. I then flipped him over and got on top of him. I took off his shirt then threw mine off. He hurriedly unbuttoned and pulled down his pants. 

He then flipped me on my back to where he was hovering over me with his legs between mine. He yanked off my pants and boxers in one pull. I then flushed red of embarrassment and covered my face with my hands. He moved my hands away from my face, got closer and whispered, “No need to hide, what’s yours is mine.”

I then got harder, like that even possible. He then got the condom and lube off the nightstand and covered his member and my hole. I then yanked him closer and said, “I want you so bad” “Oh yea?” “Yea-” I was cut off with him thrusting so deep inside of me. “AAAAHHHH!” He then paused and said, “You got what you wanted” Fuck you Osamu. “Ok I’m ready” He then started thrusting slowly into me, but hard. “Mm-mm god” He then flipped me over onto my stomach and pushed down my head into the pillow as I arched my back. 

“Mhm” Osamu grunted as he sped up his pace. “Ahhh yeeesss” I moaned out loud. “Shh baby don’t want anyone to hear you” Samu whispered in my ear. 

“Mhm oh god- I’m close.” I moaned, clutching onto the sheets. 

“Me to babe- let it out.” Samu grunted as he slammed into me.

We then both came at the same time. Samu then pulled out after a few seconds and laid on his back. Less than five minutes later he fell asleep. I just watched him as he slept, he was so hot. I hit the fucking jackpot. I then got up to clean up but I realized something. The condom on Osamu's member was broken. It was fucking broke. So that means he came into me. And I can get pregnant. FUCK! 

**Author's Note:**

> OHHH what happens next???
> 
> Please Leave Suggestions.
> 
> A/N: My discord is daisies322#5681
> 
> I will make an email for suggestions also and if you just want to talk! Love ya!


End file.
